bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
N'an-Wang-Mu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see N'an-Hua (disambiguation) |id = 840568 |no = 8393 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 245 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 65, 68, 74, 77, 83, 86, 92, 95, 101, 104, 110, 113, 119, 122, 128, 131 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 77, 80, 83, 89, 92, 95, 101, 104, 107, 113, 116, 119, 125, 128, 131, 137, 140, 143 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 74, 86, 98, 110, 122, 134 |sbb2_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An all-powerful Queen Mother deity that prevails over the Great Southern Plateau region of N'an-xin. The true origins of the N'an-Wang-Mu were lost and supplanted by layer upon layer of legends and half-truths for millennia. The N'an-Wang-Mu wielded mastery over the use of Xian-qi - a primordial source of nature energy that manipulated the essence of space-time, soul energy, and aeriform lightning. She could mass conjure enchanted and supercharged Nephrite Jade that could be fashioned into gears of incredible durability and offensive prowess for her subjects. The most influential and powerful deities in the world of Aimyhr were known as the "Tetrad Arcadia": Zeruiah in the North, Juno-Seto in the East, Tsovinar in the West, and the N'an-Wang-Mu in the South. The cataclysmic Void Rendering initiated by Ensa-Taya threw the world of Aimyhr into utter chaos, however this chaos failed to penetrate N'an-xin, for the Plateaus were inhabited by hordes of equestrian tribes that rode exotic war-bred giant insects that were even capable of flight. There were also secretive warrior monk sects that constructed strongholds in the spine of mountains separating and isolating N'an-xin from the rest of the world. The several Void forces that attempted to invade N'an-xin were defeated and blasted into oblivion by the N'an-Wang-Mu's Xian-qi and her Nephrite Jade-armed vassals. Some scholars speculate that if the warring N'an-xin tribes had ceased their in-fighting and rallied under a single banner committed to militaristic expansionism, then the whole of Aimyhr would have fallen under their rule. |summon = I am the N'an-Wang-Mu, Queen Mother of N'an-xin. I will defend this land against all intruders with all my will and ability. |fusion = It's been so, so long since I have felt such pleasure. Please cultivate my Xian-qi even more! |evolution = When was the last time I went over to have tea with Zeruiah? Was it 100 years ago? Maybe I should pay her a visit soon... |hp_base = 6024 |atk_base = 2384 |def_base = 2384 |rec_base = 2384 |hp_lord = 8605 |atk_lord = 3405 |def_lord = 3405 |rec_lord = 3405 |hp_anima = 9722 |rec_anima = 3107 |atk_breaker = 3703 |def_breaker = 3107 |def_guardian = 3703 |rec_guardian = 3256 |def_oracle = 3256 |rec_oracle = 3852 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Divine N'an-xin Tribulation |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Def, max HP and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types, considerably boosts Atk when HP is over 50%, hugely boosts critical damage, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage & hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 60% Crit, 150% Atk, 150% Crit damage, 225% elemental damage & 30% OD fill rate |bb = Immortal Sanam |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, boosts own max HP, hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 15% HP, 50% OD fill rate & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 50 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Hundred Nephrite Sting |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), 6 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = +300% multiplier per use up to 2x, 300% + 900% * HP / max HP, 200% elemental damage, 125% crit & 600% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 400~1000 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Thousand Xian-qi Trigrams |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 300% Atk, 60% Crit, 90% reduction, 500% elemental damage, 400% Crit damage & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Thousand Nephrite Trigram |synergy = Plasma |bondunit = Storm-Bringer Tevarius |dbbdescription = 42 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Thunder elemental damage, OD gauge, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, raises allies from KO, 80% KO resistance, fully restores HP & inflicts Atk reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Dragonfly Apotheosis |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts critical damage for all allies, negates critical damage for all allies, 20% damage reduction from normal attacks & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |esnote = 25% Crit damage |evofrom = 840567 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 35% |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds max HP boost effect to BB |omniskill5_3_note = 30% boost |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds critical damage boost for Thunder types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds slight critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 15% vulnerability |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds huge Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 200% boost |omniskill5_7_sp = 10 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 60% Crit |howtoget = |notes = *''Thousand Nephrite Trigram'' (DBB) has a 48 total hit combo, not 42. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Brave Blossom |addcatname = N'an2 }}